


Хафсло и астральная связь близнецов

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: То, что у Хинаты накрылось свидание, еще не повод для огорчения. Ведь рядом есть верные ну не то чтобы друзья, но тем не менее.





	Хафсло и астральная связь близнецов

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В Японии в очень многих семьях принято, чтобы дети долго спали с родителями. Причем не только в семьях с маленькой жилплощадью (хотя корни традиции наверняка растут оттуда). Многим родителям (и тем более детям) это нравится.  
> 2\. Не поступайте так с шерстяными вещами.

Осаму знал: в их поколении было два связующих, которых Ацуму, мягко говоря, недолюбливал. Кагеяма Тобио, который был источником регулярных стрессовых ситуаций. И Акааши Кейджи, который вообще после школы играть перестал.

Вообще, эту историю следовало начинать не с Ацуму, а с Бокуто — все-таки тот поступил в их университет на год раньше. Но привычка замыкать все мысли на брата слишком прочно въелась в существование Осаму.

Так вот, Бокуто довольно успешно влился в команду и на первом же курсе попал в основу. Тренер и другие игроки сначала были немного ошарашены его перепадами настроения, но (судя по тому, что Осаму помнил о соревнованиях в старшей школе) Бокуто очень возмужал и в университете начал воспринимать окружающий мир без чрезмерно широкой амплитуды эмоций. И все бы хорошо, но в следующем году в команде появился Ацуму.

Первое же замечание Ацуму в сторону не совсем удачной игры Бокуто показало, что грядет катастрофа. Осаму тогда две недели провел, вдалбливая в пустую голову брата, чтобы тот прикусил язык. А на излете этих двух недель Бокуто печально заметил, что Ацуму просто не дано достичь с ним такой гармонии на площадке, какая была у него с Акааши. И тон у него был такой, что Осаму умыл руки: Ацуму загуглил этого самого Акааши и был до глубины души оскорблен, что кто-то посмел их сравнивать, да еще и не в его, Ацуму, пользу! Ситуация спасению не подлежала.

К концу года тренер перестал бороться со стихией, что, по мнению Осаму, говорило о высочайшем уровне игры и Бокуто, и Ацуму. Других бы уже выперли из команды за инфантильность и склочность, а этих тренер просто максимально развел в разные стороны. Ацуму, к счастью, основным связующим на первом же курсе не стал, так что Бокуто спокойно играл. А когда тренер менял связующих, то убирал с площадки и Бокуто (к вящей радости Осаму, который стал наиболее частой заменой). Плохо было, что основной связующий был на последнем курсе, а кроме него конкурентов у Ацуму не было. С Бокуто нужно было сработаться, и срочно.

Конечно, бесконечно этот бардак продолжаться не мог, но в следующем году тренер позволил себе маленький каприз, который внезапно обернулся горними высями для всей команды. В числе прочих талантливых выпускников школ тренер пригласил Хинату Шоё. Вряд ли этому предшествовала какая-то практическая необходимость, но высокорослых игроков в их клубе было полно, а Хинату за три года старшей школы запомнили все — играл он отлично, сиял позитивом… В общем, так Хината попал в их спортзал. Попал в спортзал, прямой наводкой отправился к Бокуто, и через шесть уважительных «семпаев» и восемь восхищенных «у-о-о-о» Бокуто воспрял. Хотя «воспрял» звучит слишком резко и внезапно. Бокуто расправлялся, как полотенце для путешествий, капсулу с которым бросают в воду, чтобы оно приняло свою настоящую форму. От такой метаморфозы дар речи потерял даже Ацуму, а тренер выглядел положительно помолодевшим и уже не на грани апоплексического удара. И даже сразу взял Хинату в запас — пусть поначалу в основном в роли маскота.

Время шло, нахваленный до чувства глубокого довольства Бокуто играл прекрасно даже с Ацуму, Хинату потихоньку стали выпускать на площадку, а Осаму неплохо его узнал, деля с ним пятачок для запасных. Например, убедился, что его щедрые похвалы нередко являлись неприкрытой лестью.

Любопытно, что Бокуто, по глубокому убеждению Осаму, моментально определял степень искренности Хинаты, и радовался преувеличенной похвале немного меньше, чем настоящему восхищению. Впрочем, последнего ему доставалось столько, что перекрывало необходимость слишком уж задумываться на эту тему.

Возвращаясь же к вопросу связующих, которых недолюбливал Ацуму, то призрак Кагеямы Тобио вставал на горизонте каждый раз, когда Ацуму отрабатывал связку с Хинатой. В такие моменты у Ацуму полностью отказывало критическое мышление, а главной целью становилось сделать всё не хуже Кагеямы. Ацуму готов был пробовать самые фантастические и лишенные здравого смысла вещи, лишь бы не натолкнуться на взгляд Хинаты, говорящий, что Кагеяма мог делать то, что Ацуму не под силу. Взгляд этот был плодом воображения Ацуму, а Хината (в отличие от Бокуто) вслух по своему школьному связующему не тосковал. Но Кагеяма так запал Ацуму в душу, что, даже находясь на другом конце страны, как живой стоял у него перед глазами, повышая производительность труда.

Поскольку Осаму за брата переживал, то очень ценил все факторы, которые того хоть немного осаживали. Не будь рядом с ним Хинаты, который то и дело напоминал Ацуму о существовании Кагеямы, тот совсем потерял бы берега, а там и до мании величия недалеко. Поэтому Осаму Хинату почти не подкалывал, всячески поддерживал и даже отдал ему свои отчеты за первый курс по некоторым предметам. В конце концов, работы и по философии, и по истории нового мира тоже достались Осаму от старших товарищей.

В данный момент, кстати, Осаму поистине проходил крещение огнем и имел уникальную возможность одновременно помочь семпаю и наставить на путь истинный кохая.

— В древности в Японии гладили раскаленными сковородками, — огорченно прояснил ситуацию Бокуто в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Осаму. — А в прачечной утюг пропал.

— Наверное, у тех было гладкое дно, — дипломатично предположил Осаму, глядя на узор из расходящихся кругов, отпечатавшийся на белой рубашке. — И ткань без добавления синтетики.

— Это была моя единственная рубашка, — в голосе Хинаты звучало нехарактерное огорчение.

Наступил момент, когда и его непробиваемому кохаю потребовалась поддержка, решил Осаму, и в качестве утешения заметил:

— Фасон не очень удачный у рубашки был. Старомодный, словно она от школьной формы.

— Она и была от школьной формы, — вздохнул Хината. — И что же мне теперь делать? В футболке идти?

— Ни в коем случае! — всполошился Бокуто. — Акааши четко сказал: на первое свидание идти только в костюме. Надо срочно одолжить рубашку, вот и всё!

О. О-о-о. Сколько перспектив дарили эти слова Осаму. Не в плане того чтобы найти рубашку, это как раз было из области фантастики. Ее просто не у кого было одолжить. Здание, в котором снимали комнаты присутствующие, хотя официально никак к университету не относилось, фактически было превращено владельцем в студенческое общежитие. И, благодаря своему удачному местоположению, вот уже лет пятнадцать оно служило пристанищем практически всем членам университетского волейбольного клуба. А в их команде даже либеро были минимум на десять сантиметров выше Хинаты.

Нет, с рубашкой Осаму помочь Хинате не мог, но мог пошатнуть казалось бы непоколебимый авторитет Акааши в глазах Бокуто, преподать урок Ацуму за недавний косяк и поддержать любимого кохая в переломный момент жизни. Осаму удовлетворенно улыбнулся и негромко, но веско произнес:

— Костюм, Бокуто-сан, это самый надежный вариант. Но вовсе не единственный.

Наградой ему послужили две пары сияющих от удивленного восхищения глаз. В следующий раз, дал себе зарок Осаму, он попробует назвать Бокуто семпаем и посмотрит, что из этого получится.

Бокуто и Хината доверчиво последовали всем указаниям Осаму: выбрали из вещей Хинаты самые пристойно выглядящие джинсы и кроссовки, набрали в тазик горячей воды, взяли два больших махровых полотенца и отправились в комнату Осаму. Войдя, оба потрясенно застыли в проходе. Диван Осаму производил это впечатление на всех визитеров. Был он прекрасного кремового цвета, занимал в длину всю стену комнаты, а когда Осаму его раздвигал — так и вовсе комнату почти целиком. Осаму не променял бы его на все сокровища мира. После переезда в общежитие он неделю спал, как и все, на футоне, а потом взбунтовался и купил себе спальное место, которое превращало его ночи в сплошное наслаждение, со всеми прилагающимися функциями: возможностью спокойно ворочаться, возможностью с наслаждением потягиваться, возможностью падать на диван и слегка пружинить на отличном матрасе. В целях гигиены диван был накрыт клетчатым пледом, и Осаму ревностно следил, чтобы никто не садился мимо него на светлые подушки.

— Где же ты вещи хранишь? — задал Бокуто самый популярный вопрос в жизни Осаму.

— В диване, — подавляя раздражение, откликнулся Осаму. — Вон столик для ноута. На стене откидной столик. Полок море. Стенной шкаф. Нормально мне. Возьми из угла табуретку, поставь на нее таз.

Затем Осаму достал джемпер. Прекрасный, стильный, тонкой шерсти и благородного, теплого, верблюжьего оттенка джемпер.

— В общем, аккуратно его положи в теплую воду, — сказал Осаму, передавая его Бокуто. — Подождем минут пятнадцать, а потом высушим.

— А он не сядет? — внезапно проявил недюжинные познания в домашнем хозяйстве Хината.

— Обязательно сядет, — с плохо сдерживаемым злорадством подтвердил Осаму.

Ацуму пришел аккурат тогда, когда Хината, вооружившись феном, сушил разложенный на полотенце джемпер — уже своего размера.

— Это мой? — мрачно поинтересовался Ацуму.

Осаму в ответ лишь пожал плечами.

— Ты же говорил, что Мичико-чан не стоит ссоры, — напомнил Ацуму.

Осаму на попятный идти не собирался:

— Ссоры — не стоит. Свитера — вполне.

Ацуму задумчиво пожевал губы, признавая весомость аргументов.

— Как-то это неправильно — мерить девушек в свитерах, — неодобрительно покачал головой Хината, выключая фен и проверяя ладонью, высох ли джемпер.

— Честно говоря, для Мичико-чан этого свитера многовато, — раздраженно огрызнулся Ацуму. — И нет бы просто забрал, а то полностью загубил.

— У меня ты бы его брал погонять чаще, чем я сам его бы надевал, — резонно заметил Осаму. — А у Хинаты свидание.

— Она хоть хорошенькая? — потребовал подробностей Ацуму, смиряясь с утратой.

— Очень! — Хината уже влез в джемпер (Осаму мысленно похвалил себя за верный выбор) и потянулся за телефоном. — Сейчас… О… пока сушил, сообщение…

На глазах теряя блеск в глазах и здоровый румянец, Хината несколько раз подряд пробежался взглядом по экрану мобильника. Понять, что произошло, по его внешнему виду оказалось несложно.

— Ну вот, — грустно подытожил он. — Я так и думал, что она просто не решилась отказать сразу. Думал, главное — дотянуть до свидания, а там был бы шанс ее все-таки заинтересовать. А она не может. Думаю, что не хочет.

— Да и черт с ней! — широким жестом обесценил масштабы трагедии Ацуму. — Не последняя!

Судя по далеко не восторженным лицам Хинаты и Бокуто, им, в отличие от Ацуму, женским вниманием разбрасываться не приходилось. Хината еще раз перечитал сообщение и, не глядя, тяжело опустился на диван — Осаму едва успел выдернуть из-под его зада мокрое полотенце. Хината откинулся на спинку и зажмурился.

— А вообще, как же это все-таки удобно, — заметил он. — Я диван имею в виду.

— А поехали в Икею, — брякнул Осаму, сам себе удивившись. — Мне как раз плечики для одежды нужны. Фрикаделек поедим, в креслах-качалках покачаемся.

— Да их жрать невозможно, эти фрикадельки, — с ноткой брезгливости хмыкнул Ацуму, тоже доставая телефон, — тем более, к слову о Мичико-чан…

Наступившая тишина и вид Ацуму, потрясенно вперившегося в телефон, доставили Осаму массу удовольствия.

— Не последняя, — процитировал он с несказанным ехидством. — Поехали с нами. Хината, у тебя деньги есть?

— Есть, — честно признался Хината. — Но не очень много.

Осаму от его опасений отмахнулся:

— Много и не надо. Купим тебе диван. Или кровать. Ты будешь приходить после тренировок, падать на нее и благодарить меня за этот день, потому что кровать — это вещь. Семпай, а ты — хочешь кровать?

Бокуто, который все это время непривычно молчал (Осаму предполагал, что из-за бессознательного опасения, что Ацуму выскажется по его поводу), вспыхнул от удовольствия при слове «семпай» и не сразу нашелся с ответом.

— Понятия не имею, — развел он руками. — Думаю, что нет.

— Ничего, — многообещающе протянул Осаму. — Вот полежишь в выставочном зале, тогда и поговорим.

Кровать для Хинаты они нашли в первой же фальшивой комнате Икеи.

— Так высоко, — благоговейно прошептал Хината, устроившийся на кровати-чердаке. По выражению его лица было понятно, что верхняя койка затрагивала особые струны его души.

Осаму захлестнула ностальгия, но Ацуму его опередил:

— Я тоже любил сверху спать, — произнес он. — Мы, правда, периодически менялись.

Бокуто, который сначала опасливо присел на довольно странное ярко-синее сооружение в углу, с нескрываемым наслаждением прикрыл глаза, устраиваясь поудобнее:

— А я люблю футоны. Больше, конечно, на раме, как дома, но и просто на полу мне нравится. Это вообще что? Это дорого, что это за штука?

Осаму разделял любопытство Бокуто, уж очень блаженный у того был вид, поэтому огляделся в поисках ярлыка.

— Это кресло за двадцать три тысячи, из восемнадцати подушек. Лимитированная коллекция этого года! Подушки можно стирать, — сообщил Осаму. — Надо брать, потом не будет. Если что — в рассрочку.

— Зачем ему кресло? — возмутился Ацуму. — Половину комнаты займет. Не все же такие маньяки, как ты со своим диваном.

— Я не хочу из него вылезать, — Бокуто звучал растерянно и немного жалобно. — Оно такое удобное. И его можно стирать. И посмотри, на ткани белые пятнышки, как звездочки.

— Ты когда в последний раз стирал свой футон, а? — не сдавался Ацуму во внезапном приступе практичности. — Как буд…

— Позавчера, вот когда! — гордо парировал Бокуто.

— И на прошлой неделе было, — свесился сверху Хината. — Мы тогда пиво разлили.

— Я часто стираю, — поставил в споре точку Бокуто.

— На тогда, держи, — сунул Осаму в руки Бокуто блокнот и карандаш, взятые на входе. — Пиши артикулы, чтобы мы ничего не забыли. Впиши свое кресло, вот эту кровать…

— Еще столик навесной для кровати, чтобы как в этой комнате было, — добавил Хината, неохотно слезая с верхотуры, чтобы продолжить экспедицию по магазину.

— Это на твоей совести, — тихо прошипел Ацуму через десять минут, чувствительно пихая Осаму локтем в бок. — Тут сто видов этих тупых матрасов, как ему выбрать?

Осаму уже и сам понял, что выпустить Хинату, чтобы тот сам отобрал себе матрас эмпирическим путем, было ошибкой. Он ошалело метался между кроватями, то садясь на одну, то ложась на вторую, то ощупывая третью, но найти Ту Самую явно не мог. Безответственной скотиной Осаму не был, поэтому решил вмешаться:

— Так, смотрим только пружинные матрасы, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявил он. — Они прохладнее. И с обычными пружинами, потому что с твоим весом нет смысла переплачивать. Ляг на Хафсло.

Хината послушно улегся на указанную кровать.

— Представь, что ты вернулся с тренировки, — начал Осаму, глядя на него сверху вниз. Бокуто и Осаму тоже встали рядом, так что втроем они выглядели как консилиум у койки тяжелобольного. — Ты устал. Приятно ли пружинит под тобой этот матрас? Покрутись с боку на бок: достаточно ли Хафсло амортизирует, поддерживая твое тело, или нужно что-то поплотнее, типа Хиллестада средней жесткости?

— Прия-а-атно, — простонал Хината, ерзая на кровати. — Не хочу жестче. Хочу еще мягче. Семпа-а-ай, а бывают мягче?

Противиться мольбе в этих глазах было невозможно. Сам Осаму спать на слишком мягком не любил, но помочь мог.

— Мы добавим тонкий матрас, — пообещал он. — Тонкий, мягкий матрас. Только летом его снимай, с ним спать жарко.

Краем уха он услышал, как Бокуто утешает Ацуму, уверяя, что они легко довезут оба свернутых в рулон матраса. Уже один этот факт делал эту поездку небесполезной с точки зрения поднятия командного духа, поздравил себя Осаму. Что говорил Ацуму, он разобрать не мог, но звучало это как недовольное тихое тявканье.

В чем-то, однако, Ацуму был прав. Если они хотели довезти коробки самостоятельно, не заказывая доставку, то стоило закругляться с покупками.

— Подушка, одеяло, постельное белье, — перечислил Осаму. — Ну и для меня вешалки не забыть бы. Семпай, — на этом слове Бокуто ожидаемо расправил плечи и весь обратился во внимание, — не мог бы ты сразу добавить в список два Стрюкиса для брюк?

— Без проблем, — отсалютовал Бокуто, что-то корябая в блокноте.

— А можно как на той кровати? — немного нерешительно указал Хината. — Такое синее, в квадратах?

— Можно, если мы быстро все это дело закруглим, — проворчал Ацуму и, как ближе всех находившийся к выставочному экземпляру, наклонился прочитать информацию на этикетке. — Брункрисла, две тысячи йен. А простыня — Сёмнтута из перкаля за три триста. Пошли уже за телегой.

На обратном пути им здорово повезло: они ухитрились сесть на два расположенных друг против друга сдвоенных сидения, поставив коробки между собой.

— Фух, — выдохнул Ацуму. — Не верится, что мы закончили с этим мучением.

Отвечать Осаму было лень, поэтому он молча пихнул брата плечом: «Не преувеличивай».

Ацуму положил локоть на поручень, подпирая щеку, и вдруг хмыкнул:

— А помнишь, мы в школе рисовали сорок восемь поз?

— Извращенцы, — донесся из-за коробок голос Бокуто, от которого было видно лишь плечо, к которому уже привалился моментально заснувший Хината.

— Почему? — удивился Ацуму.

— Ну, это же про секс, — уже потише произнес Бокуто.

— А-а-а, ну да, — понял Осаму. — Это сначала было про сорок восемь поз сумо, потом сорок восемь поз секса, а мы рисовали сорок восемь поз в транспорте.

— Ага, — улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза, Ацуму. — Хината — это поза четыре, «Заемщик плеча». Бокуто — пятая поза, тот, кто одалживает плечо.

— Ты всегда, если возможно, в одиннадцатой, «Мыслитель», — искоса посмотрел Осаму.

— Ага, — уже совсем невнятно согласился Ацуму, явно следуя примеру Хинаты, и засопел.

Ацуму волновался не зря: дотащить до общежития все их, пусть и эргономично упакованные, коробки оказалось непросто. Поэтому сразу к сборке приступать они не стали, а сгрудили коробки и потом снова собрались у Осаму, в рядок усевшись на диване. Самому Осаму места, кстати, не хватило, но он все равно не собирался позволять всей этой компании рассиживаться, планируя выпихать их восвояси после первой же бутылки пива.

— Давай мы подвинемся, семпай, — заволновался зажатый в середине Хината, увидев, как Осаму пристраивается на табурете у противоположной стены. — Я могу на подлокотник сесть.

На подлокотник! Его прелести! Осаму так живо представил потертости на велюре, что ему пришлось напомнить себе, что Хината предложил это богохульство не со зла, а наоборот, с искренним участием.

— Как будто его толстая задница влезет между нами с Бокуто, — не открывая глаз, возмутился Ацуму. — Сиди давай. Тем более мы тут все тебя реабилитируем, потому что у тебя свидание накрылось медным тазом.

Осаму было что сказать по поводу толстых задниц, но он удержался от ругани и проникновенно подтвердил:

— Да. Вы с Цуму сегодня пострадавшие, так что отдыхайте.

«Неудачники» вслух произнесено не было, однако по резко взбодрившемуся Ацуму Осаму понял, что тот это слово услышал. Он немного приподнял пивную банку в знак приветствия. Ацуму прищурился, безмолвно обещая страшное отмщение.

— Вообще это всегда неприятно, когда настроишься на секс, а тебя обламывают, — с ехидным участием втер соли в раны Осаму. — Зато мы тебе очень милую крыску купили. А сейчас пойдем мебель собирать, так и сбросишь напряжение.

— Совсем офигел?! — непритворно обомлел от такой наглости Ацуму. — Да в жизни я не собираюсь мучиться с вашими конструкторами! Хватит того, что я пёр сюда эти матрасы, как хренов рикша!

— У нас должно было быть первое свидание, — одновременно с ним вздохнул Хината. — Какой там секс. Хорошо если бы мы хотя бы поцеловались, хотя и это вряд ли.

— Это да… — судя по всему, Бокуто вполне разделял представления Хинаты о неспешном развитии романтических отношений. — Вот и Акааши мне всегда говорит, чтобы я не слишком давил на девушек, пото…

Вынести упоминание об Акааши Ацуму, ясное дело, не мог, поэтому перебил Бокуто на полуслове:

— Знаешь, такими темпами он, — Ацуму небрежно дернул плечом в сторону Хинаты, — не то что до секса не доживет, он даже до первого поцелуя не дотянет!

— Вдруг он уже целовался? — не столько веря в свои слова, сколько из чистого желания сказать наперекор влез в разговор Осаму. — Что же ты так категорично сразу, Цуму?

Однако Хината сумел удивить Осаму — развернувшись в сторону Ацуму, тот возмутился:

— Еще как целовался! И я отлично целуюсь!

Самый громкий отклик это заявление вызвало у Бокуто:

— Ты мне не рассказывал! — огорченно скрестил он руки на широкой груди. — Я и не знал, что у тебя девушка была! Мог бы поделиться с семпаем. Я мог бы тебе что-то посоветовать!

Осаму не знал, было ли виной легкое опьянение Хинаты, или того и правда задело, что его считали настолько неискушенным, но тот в ответ на фразу Бокуто огрызнулся:

— Да у меня тоже есть телефон Акааши! И не было у меня никакой девушки. Мы просто много, ну. Тренировались.

Последнее слово прозвучало веско и довольно цинично и вызвало массу вопросов. Бокуто, судя по задумчивой физиономии, перебирал в памяти всех общих знакомых — и вообще всех, кого Хината когда-либо упоминал. Хината надулся и сидел с видом одновременно смущенным и агрессивным. Ацуму расслабленно разглядывал опустевшую пивную банку, но вдруг замер. Выражение понимания на его лице кристально ясно донесло до Осаму, что брат соединил красными нитками канцелярские кнопки на метафорической карте события и сделал вывод о том, с кем именно тренировался Хината.

А поскольку только что всуе называли имя Акааши, то логическую цепочку для Осаму проследить было несложно.

— Да что он там вообще умеет? — оскорбленно поинтересовался у потолка Ацуму.

Скомкав алюминиевую банку между ладонями, он кинул ее в Осаму, а потом развернулся к Хинате и потребовал:

— Ну давай, показывай, чему вы там натренировались?

— Чего?.. — не сразу понял суть запроса Хината.

— Показывай. Как вы там тренировались, — процедил Ацуму тоном, который, по мнению Осаму, плохо подходил в качестве прелюдии к довольно интимным действиям. С другой стороны, Хината был не робкого десятка. Поняв, что расслышал все правильно, он подтянул к себе Ацуму за воротник рубашки и продемонстрировал, что не зря трудился над техникой. По крайней мере, Осаму был даже несколько удивлен, насколько уверенно Хината действовал: ни лишних движений, ни лишних слюней, грамотная работа на периферии: поглаживание кончиками пальцев скулы, уха и подбритого затылка. Осаму был бы и сам не против, чтобы его так поцеловали, хотя говорить об этом кому-то считал абсолютно лишним.

Сам он разворачивавшуюся в дальнем углу дивана картину видел только боковым зрением, потому что неловкость, которую он испытывал каждый раз, когда Ацуму впадал в романтическое настроение (за неимением лучшего определения, внутренне скривился Осаму), заставила его отвести глаза и все свое внимание сконцентрировать на Бокуто. Тот притиснулся к своему подлокотнику, покраснел, сжал колени, сцепил руки в замок и вперился четко перед собой (то есть прямо на Осаму) немигающим взглядом. С секундным запозданием Осаму осознал, что полностью копирует его позу.

С другого конца дивана донесся негромкий полустон-полувздох. Краем глаза Осаму заметил, что Ацуму ближе притягивает к себе Хинату, и тот уже практически оседлал его бедро, однако в последний момент чуть сдвинулся и оказался между ног Ацуму. Ацуму уже не сидел, а почти лежал на диване, опираясь о подлокотник. Хината устроился на нем и явно не собирался прерываться. Их ноги сплелись в каких-то миллиметрах от бедра Бокуто, и это, видимо, стало последней каплей.

— Осаму, — хрипло выдохнул Бокуто. — А ты мне кресло собрать не поможешь?

К концу фразы Бокуто уже поднял Осаму с табурета и подпихнул к двери, на прощанье положив Хинате на спину уже сухое полотенце, которое они доставали для свитера. Хината едва заметно кивнул, показав, что понял.

— Чтобы диван не испортили, — к вящему ужасу Осаму пояснил Бокуто, прикрывая дверь. Ужас был вызван даже не судьбой обивки, а тем фактом, что Хината был достаточно собран, чтобы обеспокоиться ее судьбой, а вот Ацуму — Осаму отлично это видел — уже уплыл за горизонт тупой эйфории.

— Лучше бы… — начал Осаму, но так и не смог выбрать окончание фразы.

Бокуто, однако, понял его по-своему:

— Точно! — прошептал он, хлопая себя по задним карманам. Вытащив несколько фольгированных упаковок, он тихо приоткрыл дверь, бросил их на пол комнаты и снова закрыл дверь.

— Ну так что, кресло пойдем собирать? — вернулся Бокуто к интересующему его вопросу. — У меня, если что, еще пиво есть.

— А аспирин? — Осаму, за неимением альтернативы, повернул за Бокуто на лестницу.

— Нет, этого не держу, — беспечно отмахнулся тот, поднимаясь по ступенькам.

Через полтора часа только усталость Осаму смогла замаскировать его ехидство. Бокуто клялся, что отныне и вовеки веков у него всегда будут и аспирин, и пластырь. Осаму тоже считал, что составители инструкции превзошли самих себя — с другой стороны, как ни крути, а лимитированная коллекция! Как бы то ни было, кресло было собрано, мусор был выброшен, а Бокуто — счастлив. Сам Осаму тоже неплохо отвлекся от бурных событий этого дня.

— Ну что теперь? — Бокуто сунул в руки Осаму очередную банку пива. — Пойдешь их выгонять? Переночуешь у Ацуму?

Осаму слишком боялся увидеть то, что никогда не сможет развидеть, чтобы вернуться к себе. Он покачал головой:

— Точно не к себе, и ключа от комнаты Цуму у меня с собой нет.

— Я могу, если что, открыть дверь к Хинате, — задумчиво предложил Бокуто. — Там замок такой, что дверь нужно просто приподнять и толкнуть, чтобы она открылась. Но мы туда коробки с кроватью отнесли, там тесно и картоном воняет. Или оставайся у меня. Поместимся.

Последнее предложение вызывало в Осаму горячий отклик тем, что ему не надо было никуда тащиться. Однако следовало прояснить одну вещь:

— Только без этих самых, — веско произнес Осаму.

— Вообще без всяких, — моментально и с большим энтузиазмом кивнул Бокуто.

Если у футонов и было достоинство, так это то, что с них невозможно было свалиться. С точки зрения Осаму, главным было, чтобы на футоне помещались голова и тело, а конечности могли сколько угодно свешиваться на пол — спать ему это нисколько не мешало. Поэтому Осаму и Бокуто легли спиной друг к другу, и Осаму начал отрубаться, едва приняв горизонтальное положение; ему даже не мешал свет от телефона Бокуто, который решил приобщиться к чудесам дизайна интерьеров онлайн.

Конечно, было невозможно, чтобы этот сумасшедший день закончился настолько мирно, мелькнуло в голове у Осаму, когда после короткого стука в дверь (и даже не дождавшись разрешения) в комнату Бокуто просочился Хината.

— О! Вы оба здесь, — обрадовался он при виде Осаму. — Я тогда не буду Ацуму-куна будить, раз вы уже тут легли. Семпай, ты говорил, поделишься онигири.

— Мой холодильник — твой холодильник, — торжественно подтвердил Бокуто. — Сам возьми, не хочу вставать.

— Я тогда возьму четыре штуки, чтобы Ацуму-куну тоже хватило, — Хината с интересом разглядывал записки на пластиковых коробочках, выбирая начинку.

— Возьми уж тогда шесть, — посоветовал Бокуто. — Сам видишь, мама на армию наготовила. На верхней полке с тунцом.

Осаму лежал и жалел, что открыл глаза. На слух этот диалог был бытовым и вызывал только приятные эмоции. Но Хината стоял, освещенный лампочкой холодильника, и Осаму отчетливо видел на едва ли прикрытых майкой плечах и лопатках свежие и очень красноречивые царапины.

Видимо, он настолько выразительно буравил Хинату взглядом, что тот его почувствовал, резко повернулся и напрягся, сощурив глаза.

— Он первый начал, — напомнил Хината, правильно поняв суть молчаливых претензий Осаму.

Ха! За кого он принимал Осаму?

— Как будто мы не знаем, что стоит хоть намекнуть на Кагеяму, как Цуму заводится! — возмутился Осаму. — И не надо строить из себя оскорбленную невинность, я знаю, что ты все это полгода назад еще заметил!

— Это да, — подтвердил Бокуто. — Его даже по имени называть не надо, круче даже, чем когда я Акааши вспоминаю.

Ага. То есть Бокуто тоже Акааши вспоминал на голубом глазу, мелькнуло в голове у Осаму, но эта мысль моментально ушла на задний план, потому что недоумение на лице Хинаты было неподдельным.

— Вы вообще о чем? — озадаченно спросил он.

— Он о том, что ты сказал, что с Кагеямой тренировался целоваться, а для его братца это как красная тряпка, — пояснил Бокуто.

— Не с Кагеямой, а с Нишиноей, — на лице Хинаты все так же цвело недоумение.

— С Ноей? — удивился Бокуто, садясь, и кивая Осаму. — Это либеро их был.

— Я помню, — вздохнул Осаму. — Ну, Цуму решил, что ты целовался не с ним, а с Кагеямой.

— Я с ним не целовался! — тихо взорвался Хината. — Мы — по отдельности! — целовались с Саэ… С другим человеком вообще!

— С женой вашего тренера?! — ахнул Бокуто. — Ничего себе!

— Она полтора месяца как жена нашего тренера, а тогда она еще даже с ним не встречалась, — отказавшись от попыток маскировки, прошипел Хината. — И если кто-то из вас хоть одной живой душе расскажет…

— Нет, ну что ты! — искренне пообещал Бокуто. — Ну вы вообще даете. Она же… ну… вообще… Красивая очень.

— Она сказала, что на нас и без того не будут сыпаться предложения, — буркнул Хината. — Так что нам надо заранее подготовиться, чтобы не облажаться сразу, если нам дадут шанс. Осаму-кун, а диван как разложить? И где одеяло взять?

— Надо снять диванные подушки, — Осаму закрыл глаза, начав перечислять действия, — поднять дно…

— А чтобы его не будить, нельзя? — перебил Хината.

— Нет, — отмахнулся Осаму. — Поднять дно…

— Тогда не надо, — с заботливой агрессивностью опять прервал его Хината. — И так помещусь. А одеяло у себя в комнате возьму. Спасибо за онигири, семпай. Спокойной ночи.

И был таков. Видимо, чтобы заботиться об Ацуму, укрывать его и кормить, как бы сюрреалистично это ни звучало.

Ни о каком спокойном сне после этого не могло быть и речи, но Осаму был уже согласен и на беспокойный. Конечно, и такого ему не перепало. Когда Осаму наконец начал отрубаться, Бокуто настойчиво потянул его за плечо, кладя на спину. Вид у него был решительный, и, к стыду своему, Осаму начал вспоминать статьи о связанности судеб близнецов. Типа того, как они синхронно рожают, даже если их разлучили в младенчестве и увезли на разные концы света. Однако Бокуто никаких вольностей себе не позволил. Приобняв Осаму за плечи и держа смартфон так, словно собирался сделать селфи, он указал на экран:

— Вот такой я хочу футон, когда женюсь.

Господи, подумалось Осаму, а ведь ему некого винить в этом мебельном безумии, кроме себя. Рекламная фотография, которую ему показывал Бокуто, была довольно милой — по краям широченного футона изображали сон «отец» и «мать», а в середине, явно по-настоящему, спали трое разновозрастных детей.

— Тоже так хочу, — мечтательно сообщил Бокуто. — Чтобы у меня было трое детей и мы вот так спали.

— Ты только с женой это заранее обсуди, — посоветовал Осаму.

— Вот и Акааши так же сказал, — почему-то обрадовался Бокуто. — И Широфуку тоже!

Широфуку Бокуто до этого не упоминал, но кем бы он ни был, уважение в голосе Бокуто говорило само за себя: не Акааши, но о-о-очень близко.

— Нравится мне твой Акааши, — признался Осаму. — Судя по всему, очень здравомыслящий человек.

— Ты ему тоже нравишься! — опять обрадовался Бокуто. — В смысле, по моим рассказам. А вы вместе с родителями в детстве спали?

Осаму даже рассмеялся, настолько далеко от истины лежало это предположение.

— Нет. Мама говорит, она хотела спать отдельно от нас еще до того, как мы родились, так мы ее замучили. И мы с Цуму тоже вместе спать не могли, вечно пинались и толкались. Так что мы спали отдельно.

— Вообще всегда? — потрясенно переспросил Бокуто.

— Нет, — хмыкнул Осаму, — бывало, конечно. Если ужастик какой-то посмотрели. Или проиграли. Только в детстве, конечно. Потом уже… сам себя ругаешь, не спишь, а рядом Цуму, и с ним еще поругаешься…

Осаму зевнул, уже в полусне.

— А я спал с родителями.

Хех, как будто Осаму еще не понял.

— А потом, уже в начальную школу когда пошел, меня в свою комнату отселили, но я еще долго днем, когда возвращался с уроков, с мамой спал, — тоже придремывая, пробубнил Бокуто. — Я люблю с кем-то спать. В лагере, когда все лягут, так уютно всегда, да?

Нет, хотелось сказать Осаму, который очень недолюбливал спать всей толпой, но ему было ужасно лень. Кроме того, он пытался ухватить какую-то мысль на периферии сознания, но она все время от него ускользала.

— Акааши спит ужасно, — продолжил свое невнятное повествование Бокуто. — Ворочается полночи…

— А Широфуку? — не удержался от любопытства Осаму.

— Если б я знал! — с чувством и на полтона громче, чем весь их разговор, произнес Бокуто. — Если бы она только позволила это узнать, я бы уже купил этот футон, наверное.

А. Не парень, значит.

— Познакомишь? — хмыкнул Осаму, рефлекторно подначивая Бокуто.

— Давай, — на удивление легко согласился тот. — Послезавтра. Мы с ней и Акааши как раз хотели вечером встретиться. Только это, — тут Бокуто, судя по тону, немного смутился, — мы просто поесть хотим. Без всяких клубов потом или караоке. Мы любим просто поесть посидеть.

— Я тоже люблю, — согласился Осаму.

— Я знаю, — Бокуто потрепал Осаму по волосам.

Это его и встряхнуло, позволив поймать ту, периферийную, мысль. Осаму вдруг резко осознал, что после того как Бокуто показал ему фотографию, так и лег: на руку Бокуто. А сейчас вообще устроился, уткнувшись ему куда-то в плечо.

— Ну-у-у, — недовольно проворчал Бокуто, почувствовав, как Осаму напрягся. — Хорошо же лежали. Спи давай.

И был Осаму к тому моменту настолько замученным, что безропотно позволил Бокуто подгрести себя под бок и придавить своей тяжеленной лапой. Осаму провалился в мутный сон про связанные судьбы близнецов, а девушка, лица которой он не видел, отбирала у исцарапанного Хинаты онигири с соленой сливой, чтобы с рук скормить их Осаму.

Сон, надо сказать, оказался вещим.


End file.
